Je N'oublierais Jamais
by Lady Lacey Lucky
Summary: OS - La veille de leur envois dans le labyrinthe, la dernière nuit de Rachel et Aris ensemble…


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici un petit OS demandé par une lectrice très chère à mon cœur qui voulait du Rachel/Aris ! Elle m'a donné le contexte, j'ai fait le reste (je me suis nettement inspirée du film au moment de quitter le labyrinthe) ! En espérant que cela vous plaira à tous ! Présence de lemon également ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **OS : Je n'oublierai jamais**_

Ava souriait. Tout se déroulait à merveille. La première phase des épreuves allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Dès le lendemain, Thomas et Rachel iraient rejoindre les autres sujets dans leur labyrinthe respectif, puis viendront ensuite Teresa et Aris. Leurs souvenirs leur seront également retirés, afin de ne pas fausser les résultats de leurs schémas cérébraux pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve. Les quatre adolescents le savaient, mais avoir cette information en leur possession ne les empêchait de s'en inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était pas juste un détail que l'on arrachait à votre mémoire, mais toute votre vie ! Plus de nom – du moins au début –, plus d'amis, plus de moments de rire, plus aucun sentiment pour personne… Parmi eux, Rachel était probablement celle que cela semblait affecter le plus. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus jeune, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus sensible, tout simplement. Elle possédait une grande empathie et était dotée d'une générosité qui n'égalait que son sens du sacrifice. La jeune fille, du haut de ses prochainement seize ans, prenait son rôle décisif dans la recherche d'un remède contre Braise très au sérieux mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se permettre quelques instants de rire, de flottements avec ses compagnons de fortune : Thomas, Teresa et Aris.

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient toujours été fourrés ensemble. Rachel était arrivée au département du WICKED peu de temps avant Thomas, mais elle restait la plus jeune d'entre eux si on ne regardait que l'âge. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille timide, toute menue et aux joues rondelettes qu'elle était le jour où Aris et Teresa avaient fait sa connaissance pour la première fois. La jolie petite brune s'était transformée en une jeune scientifique très intelligente, libérée de sa timidité maladive et sans doute l'une des plus belles et charmantes jeunes filles qui étaient arrivées au WICKED. Mais elle était aussi très sensible et à chaque Effacement qu'elle devait effectuer avant l'envoie irréversible dans le labyrinthe de l'un des sujets, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, Rachel devait se montrer forte et retenir ses larmes. En grandissant, elle avait appris petit à petit à ne plus laisser transparaître autant ses émotions et à les garder pour elle.

C'était sans compter sur le silencieux mais attentif Aris, qui laissait ses oreilles traîner absolument partout. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit un jour des pleurs s'échapper d'une des nombreuses salles de repos, le jeune garçon avait vu un spectacle qu'il ne voulait dorénavant plus jamais voir : Rachel pleurait à chaudes larmes après que Beth, une jeune fille du Groupe B avec laquelle la brune s'entendait plutôt bien, ne fut envoyée à son tour rejoindre ses compagnes qui s'étaient baptisées entre elles les Jobardes. La première réaction d'Aris fut de soupirer. Il l'avait prévenue que trop s'attacher à l'un ou l'autre des cobayes allait lui faire du mal au moment de la séparation. Thomas en était le parfait exemple, avec son lien bien trop fort pour le sujet A05 du groupe des garçons. Mais Rachel s'entêtait à leur rendre la vie dans les locaux du WICKED la plus agréable possible, jusqu'au triste jour où elle devrait les trahir irrémédiablement… Et la justification était toujours la même :

 _\- Nous allons leur faire vivre un enfer là-bas ! Alors je veux que, tant qu'ils n'y sont pas encore, leur vie ici paraisse être la meilleure possible !_

Rachel était pleine de bonnes intentions, tout comme son homologue féminin Teresa, bien que celle-ci ne soit un tantinet plus à cheval sur le règlement que ses compagnons. Mais Aris ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser se détruire à petit feu en culpabilisant tous les mois lors du départ d'un sujet. Il devait mettre un terme au tourment de son amie ! C'est ainsi que, depuis ce jour-là, l'adolescent ne quittait plus la jeune scientifique, passant encore plus de temps avec elle qu'auparavant. Au début, Rachel trouvait sa présence étrange, car il était d'un naturel effacé, terriblement discret. Alors l'avoir toujours sur ses talons, partout où elle allait, avait commencé à l'agacer avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'y faire. D'autant plus qu'Aris se montrait vraiment adorable et gentil avec elle. Oh bien sûr, lorsqu'il parlait ou la réconfortait, il ne disait rien de plus que le strict minimum, employant les mots dont il était certain qu'ils auraient un impact sur la jeune fille. Et s'ils ne suffisaient toujours pas, il se permettait une étreinte légère, à la fois tendre mais aussi rapide. Les premières fois avaient été horriblement gênantes, autant pour lui que pour elle, mais ils trouvaient cela plutôt agréable avec le temps. À tel point que l'adolescent venait à enfreindre plusieurs règles de l'organisation pour rejoindre, en plein milieu de la nuit, la chambre de Rachel. Parler par télépathie aurait été moins risqué, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ce contact physique dont ils étaient progressivement devenus dépendants. Aris se doutait que c'était la distance imposée entre eux et leur refus de la respecter qui avait permis à leur lien télépathique d'être aussi fort, les dirigeants du WICKED les contraignant à être séparés longuement pour s'entraîner. Rachel pour sa part, aimait penser que les sentiments secrets qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre en était à l'origine car la petite brune au regard vert d'eau ne pouvait le nier : elle était tomber amoureuse d'Aris…

Teresa le savait, car s'était elle qui avait fait comprendre à la jeune fille que si son cœur s'affolait en présence du scientifique aux yeux bleus, si sa respiration se faisait soudainement plus haletante, si son souffle venait parfois à lui manquer et si son corps se réchauffait au moindre effleurement avec la peau douce et rosie d'Aris, c'était parce qu'elle en était follement amoureuse. Mais éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un voulait-il dire encore quelque chose dans ce monde ? Dans celui où, depuis toujours, on ne lui a fait endurer que des tests, encore et encore, avant de diriger son enseignement pour un faire un bon petit cobaye bien obéissant, y avait-il de la place pour ce genre de sentiments ? Assise sur le lit dans sa chambre sombre, Rachel secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, il était impossible de s'attacher à quiconque dans cet endroit, dans ce monde, ou même dans celui à l'extérieur, celui ravagé par Braise. Aimer, c'était se condamner à souffrir… Souffrir de la peur, de l'angoisse, du manque engendré par la perte de cet être si cher à notre cœur… Et cela, Rachel le refusait ! Elle ne voulait pas aimer Aris dans un monde dévasté, sans garantie de leur survie à tous les deux… L'image du corps sans vie du châtain dans ses bras, son sang se répandant lentement autour d'eux et imprégnant ses vêtements, s'imposa dans son esprit tourmenté et des larmes s'échappèrent aussitôt de ses perles si étrange pour beaucoup. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées pour entrer discrètement dans la pièce, refermant aussi silencieusement que possible la porte derrière lui.

\- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Aris en se positionnant à genoux devant le lit de la jeune fille.

\- J-Je… Aris je… Je ne veux… Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pleura de plus belle la brune en se jetant dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant dans le cou de l'autre.

\- Du calme, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas… Tu ne me perdras pas, Rach'… On ne va être séparés que pendant vingt-quatre heures, rien de plus. Et puis tu sais bien qu'on pourra toujours se parler ici ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant son front de son index, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui mais… Je t'aurais oublié… Je vais paniquer, je le sais ! Parce que je ne me souviendrai plus de rien et que entendre des voix dans sa tête, ce n'est pas bon signe ! Et quand tu vas arriver et que… Que les Jobardes vont s'inquiéter parce que t'es pas une fille… Aris, dis-moi ce que je dois faire je t'en supplie !

\- Calme-toi… Tout ira bien…

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, à la bercer tendrement contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux, mais ce fut une douleur grimpant en flèche dans ses jambes qui le fit se relever et il tenta maladroitement de porter la demoiselle sur le lit. Rachel s'extirpa de son étreinte pour s'allonger d'elle-même, invitant l'adolescent à en faire de même. Parfois, Aris enviait le corps plus fort et musclé de Thomas, comme dans ce genre de situation par exemple. Le scientifique chassa cette pensée pour se concentrer sur sa principale préoccupation : rassurer et réconforter Rachel, comme lui seul savait le faire. Se positionnant sur le dos, le châtain étendit un bras vers elle pour l'inciter à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, serrant le haut de l'adolescent d'une main crispée au niveau de son torse. Aris reprit ses caresses sur la chevelure brune soyeuse de la jeune fille, fixant le plafond comme s'il avait soudainement quelque chose de très intéressant accroché après.

Tout comme Rachel, le jeune homme redoutait leur arrivée consécutive dans le labyrinthe des Jobardes. D'une part parce qu'il connaissait le tempérament bien plus difficile des filles que les Blocards du Groupa A, d'autre part parce qu'il avait peur pour sa compagne. Rachel allait être livrée à une bande de folles furieuses pendant vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne la retrouve et il craignait qu'elles ne lui retournent le cerveau à son arrivée. Oui, Aris ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait une peur bleue – pour ne pas dire arc-en-ciel – d'entrer dans le labyrinthe bondé de filles ! De ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers les enregistrements des scaralarmes, elles ressemblaient plus à des guerrières fauves qu'autre chose ! Ceci étant dit, cela pouvait être un avantage pour elle au moment de sortir du labyrinthe et d'affronter les terribles Griffeurs. Aris espérait juste qu'elles n'allaient pas vouloir l'envoyer en éclaireur, ou comme appât…

\- Aris ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux toi ?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu. S'il avait déjà été amoureux ? Pas à sa connaissance non… En même temps, il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'il fut emmené par WICKED loin de la ville où il habitait alors… Puis il n'avait connus que les murs de cet établissement ainsi que son personnel exécrablement antipathique alors il n'avait pas grand monde à qui parler, en dehors de ses trois amis et des quelques cobayes à qui il avait daigné répondre lorsque ces derniers lui posaient trop de questions à la fois – le visage d'un certain asiatique s'imposa tout de suite à lui –. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Avait-il pu avoir un coup de cœur pour l'une ou l'autre des Jobardes avant le début de leur épreuve ? Pas qu'il ne sache en tout cas. En fait, la seule personne du sexe opposé à qui il avait toujours envie de parler, dont il voulait sentir la présence à ses côtés, se sentir bien à la vue de son sourire éclatant, s'était elle : Rachel.

\- Je crois que je le suis, articula-t-il après un moment de silence qui avait inquiété la brune.

\- Ah… Je vois…, sa voix était étrangement triste.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je… Je pense que je le suis et… Tu penses que tu auras de la peine quand tu l'oublieras ?

\- Non, puisque je ne me souviendrai plus d'elle. Mais je sais que je la retrouverai vite donc si mes sentiments ont été assez forts une fois, ils le seront à nouveau une deuxième fois. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur que les épreuves ne nous changent et que l'on ne soit plus du tout les mêmes personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui…

\- Hm je comprends ta crainte… Mais tu as bien pu voir que certains sujets gardent le même mental malgré leur nouvel environnement, pas vrai ? Minho par exemple : il a toujours été aussi chiant et sarcastique et le Labyrinthe n'a rien changé pour lui !

\- Aris, c'est méchant ! S'écria la brune en lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule, mais elle avait une force digne de celle d'un moucheron alors il ne sentit rien du tout.

\- Désolé…

Ils rirent de la situation plutôt comique pendant un petit moment avant de retrouver leur calme. Cette fois, ils se mirent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux ayant le regard dans le vague, perdu sur un point quelconque.

\- Aris ?

\- Quoi encore ? Mais il sursauta en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la jeune fille s'approcher de lui.

\- De qui es-tu amoureux ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- C'est une Jobarde ?

\- Réponds à ma question, Rach'.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une Jobarde. Enfin, pas encore…

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna la brune en arquant un sourcil. Mais tous les sujets pour le Groupe B ont déjà été envoyés dans le labyrinthe ! Enfin, à part nous et… Oh…

Aris sourit. La jeune fille était très vive d'esprit, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais quand ses sentiments étaient trop forts, ils venaient perturber son jugement. D'un côté, le châtain fur soulagé de savoir que ce paramètre allait être effacé de la mémoire de Rachel afin qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus sur sa raison lors de son épreuve qui commençait demain. Mais d'un autre côté, Aris se sentait peiné car elle allait les oublier, lui et sa confessions silencieuse. Et lui aussi allait tout oublier, ses sentiments et ceux de Rachel… Tout allait bientôt leur être retiré et ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire… L'Effacement était prévu pour le lendemain et, une fois bien endormie, la brune serait envoyée chez les Jobardes… Et le surlendemain, ça allait être son tour… Aris soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, au moment de relever la tête, aucun son ne pu passer ses lèvres, mourant dans une faible exclamation de surprise. Ses lèvres venaient de se faire capturer par celles de la jeune fille face à lui et, sous l'effet du choc sans doute, l'adolescent ne réagit pas de suite. Après un moment qui lui parut bien trop court, Rachel se retira, les paupières toujours fermées tandis qu'Aris avait gardé ses yeux bleus grand ouverts tels des billes.

\- Même si je ne m'en souviendrai plus après mon passage sous le scalpel, je veux au moins me souvenir de ce moment pour cette nuit, souffla l'adolescente, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots à cause des larmes qui commençaient à obstruer sa gorge.

\- Rachel… je t'aime, soupira le châtain en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aris…

Cette fois, ce fut l'adolescent qui fit disparaître la distance entre leurs bouches et qui plaqua ses lèvres, un peu plus sauvagement que la jeune fille précédemment, sur celles de la brune. Bien qu'un peu brutal au début, l'échange devint ensuite beaucoup plus tendre, doux comme une caresse. Peut-être même un peu timide, alors qu'ils venaient pourtant de franchir le premier grand pas tout de même ! D'autres baisers volatiles furent échangés avant que Rachel ne se blottisse contre le corps brûlant d'Aris, venant nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou puis fermant les yeux de contentement quand une main vint parcourir sa chevelure. Elle adorait quand il lui faisait ça, ses caresses fonctionnaient comme une sorte de baume apaisant sur elle. L'adolescente était heureuse que ses sentiments soient partagés, mais une petite boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans son ventre et persistait à la tourmenter. Elle avait terriblement peur de le perdre, de ne jamais pouvoir lui avouer une seconde fois ses sentiments. Une fois entourée par les autres filles du Groupe B, l'adolescente se doutait que l'arrivée de celui qu'elle aime allait la mettre mal à l'aise. Déjà parce qu'elle ne se souviendra pas d'avoir été un jour proche d'un garçon, ensuite parce qu'elle était persuadée que, malgré sa mémoire altérée, elle ressentirait cette attirance pour lui, l'envie de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger contre tout y compris les Jobardes. Mais ce nouvel attachement pour le châtain l'effrayait. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, s'il venait à mourir, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais… Qu'elle pense l'aimer depuis peu ou que ses sentiments soient présents depuis bien plus longtemps, cela n'avait pas d'importance… Alors que des larmes revenaient perturber sa vision, ses membres se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de la panique. Mais la brune refusa de se laisser submerger par ses craintes et elle resserra son emprise sur le haut de l'autre adolescent.

Reprenant le dessus sur son corps, Rachel glissa ses lèvres sur la peau du cou d'Aris et y déposa un long baiser brûlant, fiévreux, qui arracha un gémissement au brun. Cette sensation nouvelle les surprit tous les deux et la petite brune réitéra son geste. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… A chacun de ses baisers, le jeune homme lâchait une plainte vainement retenue et le délicieux effleurement des lèvres de Rachel sur sa peau fit s'accroître la douce chaleur qui s'était installée dans son bas-ventre. Aris avait l'étrange impression de brûler sur place tellement son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. En tant que parfait génie scientifique qu'il était, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était du désir. Mais entre le savoir et l'expérimenter, il y avait tout un monde ! Et Aris, aussi innocent paraissait-il être, avait bien envie de le découvrir ce nouveau monde. Ce fut donc sans hésitation aucune qu'il remonta le visage de Rachel vers lui d'une légère pression sous le menton pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'adolescent ne réclame plus à sa partenaire, venant taquiner sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour quémander un droit de passage. Rachel le laissa faire, profitant pleinement de la sensation électrisante que la rencontre entre leurs langues leur procura, les faisant frissonner et gémir de plaisir. Elles se taquinèrent, jouèrent à se dominer, dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne contraigne les deux adolescents à se séparer, la respiration saccadée et le regard pétillant de désir.

En voyant les pupilles complètement dilatées de sa partenaire, Aris se fit deux réflexions : la première, elle était plus que sublime dans cet état second, paraissant déconnectée de la réalité et pourtant plus que jamais attentive à ce qui l'entourait. La deuxième, lui dire au revoir demain allait sans doute être la chose la plus difficile qu'il aura à faire dans sa vie… Mais il coupa court à ses pensées pour ne pas rendre encore plus déchirant ce dernier moment qu'ils partageaient, avant que tous les autres passés ensemble ne soient éradiqués de leurs mémoires. Doucement, Aris vint apposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui répondit aussitôt en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'adolescent, les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Encouragé par l'audace de sa partenaire, Aris posa d'abord ses mains sur les hanches de la brune puis les fit glisser sous le débardeur qu'elle portait, la faisant frissonner en caressant sa peau douce, et remonta ensuite lentement tout le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre une barrière de tissus. Il sentit Rachel sourire contre sa bouche et les mains de la demoiselle quittèrent sa nuque pour s'aventurer sous son propre débardeur, glissant habilement sur son ventre plat puis sur son torse. Aris prit son geste pour un signe de consentement et s'attela à la tâche ardue d'arriver à lui dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Au bout d'une longue tentative, il perdit patience. Il était doué avec les agrafes en temps normal, mais pas avec ce genre-là ! Rachel se détacha du jeune homme et les défit à sa place, souriant et se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Vexé, Aris lui retira brutalement son haut et son soutien-gorge avant de la renverser sur le lit, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, et il se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser bien plus sauvagement qu'avant. Les joues de la brune étaient passées d'une couleur laiteuse à un rouge vif, gênée par sa soudaine semi-nudité mais elle oublia bien vite ce détail, se concentrant sur ses mains qui firent passer le débardeur d'Aris au-dessus de sa tête, les obligeant à se séparer un bref instant pour mieux reprendre ensuite leur échange. La boule d'angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles avait été bien vite remplacée par une chaleur intense dans son bas-ventre et, maintenant que son partenaire la dominait et faisait progresser les choses vers un point de non-retour, cette sensation de chaud ne faisait que grandir. Et à en juger par les faibles tremblements et les rougeurs sur son visage, Aris était dans le même état qu'elle. La brune ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire ça, alors que demain elle allait tout oublier… Mais les caresses de l'autre adolescent étaient si tendres, ses lèvres si douces, son corps si chaud… Finalement, Rachel décida de se laisser porter par le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait, tant parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin là tout de suite, que parce qu'elle voulait savoir que celui qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde dévasté avait été et serait toujours la première personne à lui faire découvrir autant de choses en l'espace d'une nuit d'amour…

Comme s'il avait capté la réflexion silencieuse de la jeune fille, Aris quitta sa bouche pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire puis il descendit dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, sur le haut de sa poitrine et, arrivant au creux formé par ses deux collines voluptueuses, il lui lança un ultime regard pour demander la permission, qu'elle lui accorda d'un faible hochement de tête alors qu'elle peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Le châtain ne perdit pas une second et glissa sa bouche sur la partie de peau plus foncée, léchant et mordillant par moment le petit bout de chair qui durcissait rapidement alors que la petite brune, les joues rougissant encore plus, laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'abandonner toute forme de résistance vaine. Pour ne pas laisser en reste son autre sein, Aris vint le caresser tendrement, découvrant une poitrine bien plus généreuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il quitta le premier pour venir torturer de sa langue le deuxième mamelon.

Guidé par son instinct et encouragé par les plaintes de la brune, l'adolescent continua son petit traitement tandis que sa main encore libre descendit sur le ventre nu de sa partenaire et il poussa l'audace jusqu'à venir palper ses fesses un bon moment avant de retourner s'intéresser à la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon en toile sur ses hanches étroites. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Rachel aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas Aris qui se tenait au-dessus de son corps à moitié dénudé, car il se montrait bien plus hardi dans ses gestes envers elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et sur ça, l'adolescent pensait exactement la même chose lorsque sa témérité accrue par le désir le fit déboucler la ceinture de Rachel et qu'il se débarrassa du pantalon de la brune en le faisant riper le long de ses fines jambes avant de le retirer complètement, ne lui laissant plus que sa culotte comme dernier vêtement. Rouge de honte, Rachel plaqua violemment ses mains sur son visage comparable au soleil brûlant au moment de se coucher. Remarquant son geste, Aris abandonna la poitrine de la jeune fille pour remonter à sa hauteur. Il lui écarta légèrement ses mains pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on en reste là ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Non je… Ce n'est pas ça j'ai… Je me sens un peu… Gênée et… Honteuse, bafouilla la brune encore perturbée par la situation.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée avec moi… Tu es magnifique Rachel, la plus belle fille qu'il m'ait été donné de voir aussi loin que je m'en souvienne ! J'adore tes cheveux bruns cuivrés, tes yeux tantôt bleus tantôt verts où je me perds en l'espace d'un simple regard ! Ta peau est douce comme celle d'un bébé, tes lèvres légèrement sucrées, tu as une odeur de pêche mêlée à de la vanille qui me donne envie de goûter chaque millimètre de ta peau laiteuse… J'aime te voir devenir rouge comme une pivoine et gémir sous mes caresses… Tu me rends complètement fou Rachel !

\- Oh Aris…

Elle avait des yeux larmoyants, mais contrairement à un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas de tristesse mais de joie. La brune pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme puis ébauchant un faible sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête, elle donna l'autorisation à Aris de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Aussitôt, l'adolescent captura sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que sa main gauche retournait se positionner sur l'ultime barrière de tissu que portait la jeune fille. Il sentit le corps de cette dernière se tendre lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur son intimité, mais il fut surtout étonné de constater qu'elle était déjà bien humide. Elle en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Rachel cachait bien son jeu quand même ! Enfin ceci dit, ce n'est pas le châtain que cela allait déranger ! Ce dernier caressa donc à travers l'étoffe trempée cette partie si réactive du corps humain, arrachant des gémissements encore plus puissants à sa partenaire qui se tortillait sous lui. Jugeant la culotte désormais parfaitement inutile, Aris la lui retira et l'envoya valser au pied du lit. Et cette fois, ce fut directement l'intimité brûlante et humide qu'il caressa longuement, jouant avec le petit bout de chair qui fit crier Rachel, dès lors obligée de retenir ses plaintes en se mordant la main. Aris lui donna la sienne qui était encore libre, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de marque, peu importe si elle serrait fortement la mâchoire.

Mais la résistance de l'adolescent, déjà mise à rude épreuve depuis un bon moment, allait bientôt atteindre sa limite. Il se sentait horriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, d'autant plus que, inconsciemment, Rachel bougeait son bassin qui venait ainsi se frotter à son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Son visage se crispa après une autre friction, ce que la brune remarqua. Elle repoussa doucement Aris, mettant fin à toute caresse, et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Devinant où était le problème, elle lui retira rapidement pantalon et caleçon, découvrant un corps aussi nu que le sien face auquel ses joues rougirent encore plus. Rachel se positionna ensuite entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme et vint frôler, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'audace et d'assurance, la virilité fièrement dressée de son partenaire, qui gémit aussitôt. La jeune fille laissa ses caresses se faire diriger par les plaintes émises par Aris, accélérant par moment avant de reprendre un rythme plus lent. Cette alternance ne tarda pas à rendre le scientifique totalement dingue, sa tête lui tournait et de petits points blancs entachait sa vision alors que son esprit se faisait de plus en plus brumeux. Il mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir au maximum ses cris avant de finalement céder et de renverser l'adolescent dans leur position initiale, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Sans hésiter, Aris se plaça entre les jambes de la brune et échangea un regard avec elle pour lui demander le droit d'y aller. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, et il voyait bien qu'elle non plus.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et Aris plongea sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se présentait à son l'intimité. Il entra d'abord doucement, lentement, puis se retira pour répéter plusieurs ce petit manège. Rachel grimaçait et son visage était crispé par la douleur, ce qui peina l'adolescent. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que la première fois n'était pas la meilleure. Mais il espérait tout de même lui faire ressentir plus de bien que de mal lors de ce moment privilégié. Aussi décida-t-il d'attendre qu'elle ne lui fasse un signe avant de continuer. Après un long moment qui lui parut être une éternité, Rachel ondula faiblement son bassin et l'autre comprit qu'il pouvait y aller, entamant des va-et-vient longs et lents, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parvenait à atteindre. Le plaisir effaça toute trace de douleur sur le visage carmin de la brune qui gémissait tout autant qu'Aris et ils furent irrémédiablement happés par leurs sens en ébullition, perdant tout lien avec la réalité, submergés par des vagues de frissons, de désir, de plaisir, d'amour…

Aris accéléra la cadence, reproduisant le même schéma que Rachel un peu plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver ce point si sensible chez sa partenaire qui hurla bien malgré elle, beaucoup plus fort que jusque-là. Il le frappa encore et encore, décuplant incroyablement les sensations qui secouaient la jeune fille. Et dans un ultime coup de butoir, les deux adolescents atteignirent simultanément le plaisir suprême en gémissant chacun le prénom de l'autre. Ses bras étant incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps, Aris s'écroula sur le corps frêle de la brune, le temps de reprendre son souffle et que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. La fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau colla son corps à celui de Rachel et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime Aris…, souffla la brune en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Rachel, sourit le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant de se laisser lentement sombrer dans le monde des songes, échappant à la triste réalité de leur séparation le lendemain…

 **-O-O-O-**

Ce fut Teresa qui alla réveiller les deux adolescents, bien que ne s'attendant pas vraiment à les trouver nus collés l'un à l'autre dans le lit de la brune. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller afin de rejoindre au plus vite les deux autres membres de leur petit groupe et de déambuler ensemble dans un dédale de couloirs se ressemblant tous les uns les autres avant d'aboutir à la salle tant redouté par Rachel depuis quelques temps : la salle d'Effacement. Les quatre adolescents entrèrent, accompagnés de quelques représentants du WICKED ainsi que de la Chancelière Paige. Rachel et Thomas s'avancèrent chacun vers une des tables présentes dans la pièce et furent préparés par le personnel de l'organisation ainsi que Teresa pour le brun et par Aris pour la brune. Cette dernière pouvait très bien voir, à travers les gestes hésitants et fébriles du jeune homme qu'il était tout aussi angoissé qu'elle. Rachel posa une main rassurant sur la sienne au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui injecter lui-même le sérum qui effacerait sa mémoire de manière irréversible.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe sur les caméras jusqu'à demain, tu sais qu'au fond de moi, j'aurai été plus que ravie de te retrouver si je me souvenais de toi… Souviens-toi que je t'aime, lui chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, répliqua Aris suffisamment bas pour que seule elle l'entende. Je t'aime aussi…

\- Tu me promets que ce sera toujours le cas ?

\- Je te le jure… Maintenant, dors…

Et il lui injecta le liquide doré de sa seringue tandis que, de l'autre côté de la table, un autre scientifique plantait une aiguille remplie de sédatif dans l'autre bras de Rachel. Une fois qu'elle fut profondément endormie, Aris fit un signe de tête à la chancelière. Teresa se contenta d'un simple regard. Et Ava déclara leur envois sans plus tarder dans leur labyrinthe respectif, par le biais de la Boîte. Dans la salle de contrôle, Aris assista à l'arrivée de son amour chez les Jobardes. À peine la brune avait-elle été extirpée de la Boîte que Beth lui tomba tout de suite dessus avant de s'éloigner, renvoyée à son travail par Harriet et Sonya, les deux filles les plus anciennes qui partageaient le rôle de chef de leur Bloc. L'adolescent fut soulagé de constater que Rachel s'était déjà bien intégrée au groupe au terme de sa première journée, en dehors de son petit accrochage avec Beth. Étant d'un caractère empathique et protectrice, Sonya avait proposé qu'elle reste au Bloc et occupe le poste de toubib avec deux autres filles. Les gestes instinctifs durant la journée qui témoignaient plus d'expérience que de simples réflexes avaient sans doute largement contribué à la proposition de la rouquine, à laquelle Rachel s'était empressée de répondre par l'affirmative. Aris était heureux que tout se passer bien pour elle, car quand il allait la rejoindre le lendemain, la brune deviendrait très probablement une cible à cause de lui…

A la nuit tombée, il essaya de communiquer avec elle par la pensée, tranquillement installé en tailleur sur son lit, serrant un bandeau appartenant à la jeune fille dans sa main. Il ne lui dit pas grand-chose, simplement qu'ils allaient bientôt se voir et qu'il était impatient de la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne lui répondit pas, évidemment. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de paniquer dans son sommeil, s'imaginant être en proie à un simple cauchemar. Il tenta de la rassurer de son mieux, profitant de leur lien télépathique pour lui envoyer une chaleur apaisante. Ce niveau de maîtrise leur permettant de se prodiguer mutuellement des sentiments et des ressentis, ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir acquis. Même Thomas et Teresa n'y arrivaient pas. Cette nuit-là, il ne ferma pas l'oeil une seule seconde et se dirigea avec la dernière membre de leur groupe de génies jusqu'à la salle d'Effacement, cette fois-ci à la place de Thomas et Rachel. On les prépara et, au moment où la seringue contenant le sérum allait lui être injecté, Aris fourra sa main dans la poche gauche de son pantalon et serra fortement le tissu qui s'y trouvait : le bandeau rouge bordeaux de Rachel, son préféré… Dans cette même poche, il y avait également un discret morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit quelques mots uniquement :

 _« Je n'oublierais jamais »_

Mais lorsqu'Aris retrouva Rachel dans le labyrinthe du Groupe B, en dépit de sa promesse, il l'avait oubliée… Et le coma dans lequel il avait été plongé n'arrangeait rien. Angoissé, il parla longuement avec Teresa par télépathie, se trouvant elle aussi dans la même situation que lui. Leur état léthargique leur avait permis de comprendre qu'ils étaient doués de cette capacité, même si aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire comment ils en étaient capables ni pourquoi parler de cette façon, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, leur paraissait si naturel. Aris était allongé dans la partie de la ferme qui faisait office d'infirmerie. De temps en temps, il sentait une présence étrangement familière à ses côtés, mais il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Cette personne lui parlait dans son sommeil, comme si elle espérait arriver à le ramener à la réalité par le seul pouvoir de sa voix. Très charmante, soit dit en passant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois longues journées et trois longues nuits qu'il se réveilla enfin. La première chose qu'il capta fut cette odeur de pêche mêlée à de la vanille, que le châtain devinait appartenir à celle qui le veillait régulièrement. Durant son coma peu profond, Aris avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour cogiter, se poser des questions, tenter de trouver des réponses, capter quelques brides de ce qu'il se disait autour de lui. Il avait ainsi appris que celle qui s'occupait généralement de lui se nommait Rachel. Rachel… Un bien joli prénom, Rachel… L'adolescent s'imagina une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années – sa voix douce et calme le confortait dans son chiffrage – avec une longue chevelure brune ou alors ébène et des yeux noisette. Oui, il était sûr et certain qu'ils étaient noisette. Battant faiblement des paupières alors que le reste de ses sens s'éveillait progressivement, il fixa d'abord le plafond fait de branchage juste au-dessus de lui avant de percevoir un mouvement à sa droite, attirant son attention dans cette direction. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, la jeune fille pêche-vanille. Ses cheveux étaient exactement comme il les avait dessiné dans son esprit brumeux : longs, ondulant un peu, bruns comme l'écorce. Elle paraissait cependant un peu plus âgée que ne le laissait transparaître sa voix mélodieuse et rassurante. Un faible gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Elle lui parla, sûrement pour prendre connaissance de son état, mais il ne lui répondit pas totalement hypnotisé par les deux orbes en plein milieu de son visage de poupée de porcelaine : ses yeux n'étaient ni brun, ni noirs, ni gris, mais d'un vert d'eau surprenant, profond, ensorcelant.

\- Dis tu m'écoutes au moins ! S'impatienta la brune en faisant une moue vexée.

\- Euh excuse-moi… C'est que je… Je me remets seulement de… Hum tu disais ? Bafouilla-t-il, les joues rougissantes.

\- Je te demandais si tu te souviens de ton nom ou de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Aris. Je m'appelle Aris.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait. Il en était persuadé. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que c'était bien la seule chose dont il se rappelait de lui. Sentant la crise de paniquer monter, la brune – Rachel s'il ne s'était pas trompé – le força à se rallonger en lui murmurant de se calmer et que, quand il se sentirait prêt, elle lui raconterait tout ce qu'elle savait. En soi, pas grand-chose… Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien !

Aris était toujours à l'infirmerie quand Harriet et Sonya arrivèrent pour lui poser des questions malgré l'intervention de la jeune médecin certifiant qu'il n'était au courant de rien de plus que les autres Jobardes. Même si l'adolescent ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, il devina que les nouvelles venues étaient les leaders du groupe et Rachel semblait avoir un certain pouvoir sur elles également, comme le troisième maillon essentiel à l'équilibre de leur petit monde. Il assista ainsi sans vraiment le vouloir à une réunion non officielle visant à décider si Aris n'était pas le signe qu'il fallait qu'elles suivent la sortie que Sonya pensait avoir trouvée le jour-même dans la section 7 du labyrinthe. Après pratiquement deux heures à débattre au chevet du seul garçon présent dans leur groupe, elles décidèrent finalement de suivre l'instinct infaillible de la rousse et Harriet ordonna à tout le monde de préparer armes et provisions, le départ étant prévu une heure plus tard seulement, afin de profiter de l'après-midi pour parcourir les couloirs sinistres du labyrinthe et éviter ainsi de tomber sur un Griffeur. Toutes les Jobardes, Beth y compris, suivirent le mouvement. Sonya s'occupa de ses affaires puis de celle de Rachel, la brune restant auprès d'Aris pour l'aider à récupérer au plus vite avant de se lancer à corps perdu vers la sortie.

Une fois tout le monde prêt et armé, le groupe compact d'une cinquantaine de filles ainsi qu'Aris entamèrent le chemin conduisant à la septième section en trottinant, Sonya imposant une cadence assez rapide malgré le temps encore très clair. Elle ne voulait surtout pas trop tarder et prendre le risque de se retrouver face à un Griffeur. La jeune fille y avait déjà été confrontée et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de renouveler l'expérience ! Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon endroit, une bonne vingtaine de Griffeurs gardaient l'accès menant au tunnel qui débouchait sur l'extérieur. Harriet rassembla ses meilleures guerrières et celles qui savaient se défendre à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière du groupe, celles au centre étant les plus menues et les moins habiles à se battre. Elle revint ensuite en tête de la file, aux côtés de la coureuse et elles échangèrent un long regard avant de s'élancer en hurlant comme des furies sur les monstres, rapidement suivies par tout le groupe. Incapables de se battre, Rachel et Aris foncèrent directement sur la porte qui obstruait le tunnel et entrèrent le code permettant de l'ouvrir : la bonne combinaison de l'ordre d'ouverture des sections, hurlé par Sonya qui se battait telle une lionne contre deux Griffeurs en même temps.

Lorsque la porte disparut enfin, ils firent aussitôt entrer un maximum de Jobardes avant qu'Harriet, qui était la dernière, ne transperce le dernier Griffeur et ne se jette à leur suite pour éviter une éventuelle autre vague d'assaillants. Il faisait affreusement sombre dans le tunnel où ils se trouvaient et Harriet fit un rapide appel pour compter le nombre de survivant. Trente-deux Jobardes en plus d'Aris… Le groupe avait perdu de courageuses combattantes, mais la survie d'un aussi grand nombre d'entre eux était inespéré face à de telles créatures alors la leader principale se sentit soulagée, mais aussi honteuse. Sonya ne leur laissa pas le temps de souffler et pointa au loin une faible lueur qui clignotait dans la pénombre et ils reprirent leur route.

Qui aurait cru que le labyrinthe se trouvait juste au-dessus d'un gigantesque laboratoire totalement immergé sous la terre… Dans ce même laboratoire où ils trouvèrent des dizaines de corps sans vie, avant de tomber sur un enregistrement montrant une femme blonde vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle se nommait Ava Paige et les explications qu'elle donna au groupe de survivants effrayèrent davantage les plus sensibles des Jobardes et mirent à cran les autres. Aris vit même la chef des coureuses serrer rageusement les poings, énervée à l'idée d'avoir échappé à un labyrinthe horrible et dangereux pour se retrouver dans un monde encore pire. Puis le message holographique prit fin, montrant le suicide de la chancelière avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se charge de l'éliminer. Puis tout se passa ensuite si vite…

Il y eut un cri, celui de Beth armée d'un couteau qui voulut poignarder Aris. Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise, provenant des deux chefs abasourdies mais aussi du seul garçon du groupe. Et enfin, il y eut les première gouttes de sang qui tombèrent au sol, celles de Beth… Mais également celles de Rachel, dont le corps alourdis s'écroula dans les bras du châtain encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Rachel ! Rachel, non ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Sanglota l'adolescent en soutenant son corps à présent allongé à moitié sur le sol.

\- Aris… Je…, souffla la brune en baissant le regard vers le poignard encore ancré dans son ventre. Ça fait mal…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller on… On va te soigner d'accord ? Tu verras tout ira bien...

\- J'ai froid Aris… Je vais mourir…

\- Non ! Non Rachel ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, c'est hors de question tu m'entends !

\- Aris… Il faut que… je te dise…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Rachel ?

\- Je crois bien que… Même si on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours… J'ai l'impression que… Je t'ai toujours connu et je…

\- Moi aussi j'ai cette impression ! Mais on découvrira ensemble pourquoi, d'accord ? On va récupérer nos souvenirs et on va…

\- Non Aris… Toi oui… Mais pas moi… Mais n'oublie jamais ceci, Aris… Je t'aime… Depuis toujours…

\- Je t'aime aussi Rachel…

\- Jure-moi que tu veilleras sur Harriet, Sonya et les autres… Je veux t'entendre le dire…

\- Je te le promets, je le ferai…

\- Merci...

\- Rachel ? Rachel ! Non… Non ! Je t'en supplie Rachel reste avec moi ! Parle-moi ! Rachel !

Le regard soudainement vitreux de Rachel eut l'effet d'un court-circuit dans son cerveau et des tas de flash – plutôt des souvenir – commencèrent à l'assaillir. Une image qui s'était effacée… Une photo qui s'était déchirée… Souvenir lointain qui refait surface : u _ne petite fille de son âge aux cheveux bruns et aux joues rougissantes de timidité,_ _s'avançant vers Teresa et lui_ … Comme un vase qui s'était éclaté… Des morceaux difficiles à coller… Une sensation, on finit par s'y faire, un mal-être si ce n'était qu'éphémère, une histoire inégale qui prend place : _ses premières tentatives de communication par télépathie avec la petite fille, leur première réussite, leurs moments de rire,_ _les repas partagés avec Teresa et encore un autre garçon, les premières larmes de la petite brune,_ _son premier baiser avec cette même petite brune bien des années plus tard, leur première caresse plus intime que jamais, leur premier contact peau contre peau_ … Et cette promesse encore inscrite sur ce foutu bout de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche avec un bandeau couleur bordeaux : _Je n'oublierais jamais_ … C'en fut trop pour le cœur meurtri de l'adolescent dont les larmes coulaient à flot sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu plus tôt. Des hommes en noir surgissaient de tous les côtés, entraînant avec eux les Jobardes jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il vit vaguement l'un d'eux batailler durement avec Sonya qui frappait rageusement cette foutue Beth dont le visage était à présent recouvert de sang. Quelqu'un le tira en arrière pour l'emmener, mais il resta agripper fermement au corps sans vie dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille d'une seringue, qu'il devina être un tranquillisant, ne se plante dans son cou. Il eut cependant encore la force de crier :

\- RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Puis il sombra dans le noir complet. C'était fini…

 **-O-O-O-**

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, Brende.

\- Oui Chancelière Paige. Je vais accompagner Jorge dans la Terre Brûlée et nous allons patiemment attendre le Groupe A, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Souviens-toi : il ne doit pas se douter de qui tu es. Alors, pas un mot sur le labyrinthe ou sur vos expériences menées en commun, c'est bien clair ?

\- Parfaitement, Chancelière.

\- Très bien, alors mets-toi en route. Je dois me rendre au Conseil pour discuter de la phase suivante.

Brenda acquiesça et s'éclipsa de la pièce pour retrouver un grand hispanique dans le couloir, qui l'attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, adossé au mur juste en face de la porte par où elle venait de sortir. Ils échangèrent un regard et, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent dans le long couloir les conduisant à l'air libre de ce qu'était dorénavant devenu le monde. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Brenda jeta un dernier regard derrière elle alors que Jorge rejoignait déjà le berg qui les emmènerait jusqu'à un endroit un peu isolé dans la ville la plus proche de la Terre Brûlée, où Thomas et son groupe allait être bien sagement guidé par le WICKED afin d'être certain que leur rencontre ait bien lieu.

\- La deuxième phase des épreuves va bientôt pouvoir commencer…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Gros bisous à tous et je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
